


Another Scene From A Vacation

by Elayna



Category: Lucifer (TV), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayna/pseuds/Elayna
Summary: Lucifer loves to encourage people to tell him their deepest desires. Another ficlet set in 2016, followingScene from a Vacation, after Lucifer has left Hell and become owner of Lux, but before the TV series begins.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Another Scene From A Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to [The Mighty Quinn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/186395) and [Lesson In Sin City](https://archiveofourown.org/works/186382), and set before [Letting It Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135390). 
> 
> The fic is not sexually explicit, but I put on a high rating for sexual references. 
> 
> This fic is short and quickly written, because I was very happy last Saturday, in a way I haven't been happy since March, and I needed to do something to celebrate. Crossing my newest love and one of my oldest seemed a good way to go.

Lux was a dazzling place on a Saturday night, full of humans dressed to party, drinking and dancing and having a fun time. Lucifer stood on the second-floor balcony, resting his hands on the railing, watching with satisfaction. He liked studying Lux's visitors, looking for anything surprising in the mass of humanity, anyone who seemed like they might be especially interesting.

One couple caught his eye, two men, the older one with long silvered hair, the other one quite a few years younger. They looked like they were having a relaxing time, chatting as they drank and ate appetizers. The older man seemed familiar, though Lucifer couldn't remember meeting him. He was much bigger than his younger compatriot and touched him several times, running the backs of his fingers over his cheek and making small gestures of affection. 

Lucifer let himself drift downstairs, stopping to say hello to a few regulars, letting himself be pawed a few times by hopeful men or women. It was too early to make a commitment, but he kept mental notes of anyone who looked promising to invite upstairs later.

He stopped at the two men's booth, smiling. "I'm Lucifer Morningstar. I own this lovely establishment." He paused, waiting for the typical reaction. When most people saw Lucifer, they tended to react like those cartoon characters, eyes bugging out into stars, tongues dropping out of their mouths. He was, after all, walking heroin. Curiously, these men didn't, giving him with as much interest as they would a waiter. "You look so familiar to me. Do I know you?"

"I don't believe we've met. I'm Quinn; this is my husband Ben." The older man offered his hand, and Lucifer accepted the handshake, appreciating the man's firm grip. His fingers were calloused, indicating someone who worked with his hands. Mechanic? Construction?

"Quinn? Not quite…" Lucifer tilted his head, still staring at the older man even as he released his grip and shook hands with the younger. He was gorgeous too, but not at all familiar. Recognition hit, and Lucifer snapped his fingers. "The Mighty Quinn!"

Quinn nodded, though he didn't look especially thrilled at the recognition. "Yes, I was known as the Mighty Quinn."

"The Mighty Quinn is in Lux! Maze will be so thrilled." Lucifer glanced around, knowing that his dedicated torturer and protector would be nearby, keeping track of him. "Maze!" He waved her over.

"Lucifer."

"Maze, this is the Mighty Quinn. We watched his movies together. And his husband Ben."

It took a moment, but then Maze's normally surly expression was replaced by a heavy-lidded sultriness. "Your movies are amazing. I could watch them for days."

"And we have," Lucifer added. Humans were so clever, and the advancements in porn and its availability over the centuries was extremely satisfying. "It's rather a shame you left the business."

"I'm glad you enjoyed them," Quinn said. His tone was sincere but not overly welcoming. This man wasn't desperate to be reminded of his glory days; he didn't need adoration for validation. 

"And you're married now." Lucifer turned his attention to the younger man. "You are a very lucky man, having the Mighty Quinn all to yourself."

"I know," Ben said, like it was a simple truth, smiling with apparent gratitude at his good fortune, and was that love in his eyes as he looked at Quinn?

"A recent marriage, is it?"

"We've been together since 2002," Quinn inserted. "We flew up to San Francisco and married in 2008 as soon as we could."

"Almost a decade!" Lucifer marveled. Were they monogamous? Such a strange concept that so many human civilizations advocated, binding themselves to one person instead of enjoying the multitude of interesting and sexy humans around them. "Then you're why he stopped acting," he added to Ben. "Should we be mad at you for taking him away from us?"

"I am," Maze added. Out of the corner of his eye, Lucifer could see her hand twitch, almost as if she wished to whip out one of her knives and gut Ben right then and there.

"Ben was only part of my decision." Quinn did that thing he seemed to like to do, running the backs of his fingers over Ben's cheek. "The most important part. I've found true happiness with him."

Ben grabbed Quinn's hand, wrapping his fingers around it, flattening Quinn's hand and kissing his palm. "You make me happy every day," he said, and seemed incredibly sincere.

They appeared not only devoted to each other, but completely willing to express that dedication. Almost sickeningly so. Lucifer's suspicions flared; he didn't trust such overt sentimentality. For most of history, human civilizations and norms hadn't even cared if married people desired each other. Was the girl old enough to bleed? Did the man have property or a way to earn a living? Get them married so they could start procreating. This belief that couples should marry for love was fairly new in Lucifer's visits to Earth. And of course, humans often saw a gap of a decade or two as significant, even if it was barely a second in Lucifer's life. "Does he? Does being tied to an old man make you happy?" He turned his mojo on Ben, unleashing his power to compel honesty. "Is that what you truly desire? Looking forward to cleaning his bed pan when he's infirm?"

Ben's eyes were caught, held by the force of Lucifer's stare, letting Lucifer see into the depths of his soul. "Yes. I love Quinn. He's what I desire. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. No matter what happens to either of us."

"Oh." Lucifer was rather disconcerted, having expected something else to emerge, some secret desire that Ben wouldn't admit to himself or was hiding from Quinn. Fear about the age gap, about being tied to one person, even a lifelong wish to run off to New York and become a ballet dancer. Humans had all sorts of secret desires. "Well, good for you," he added cheerfully, knowing the truth when he'd teased it out of someone. He turned his mojo on Quinn. "And you? What do you really desire? What makes you happy?"

"Benjamin," Quinn said. "He makes my life complete. He's the only man I've truly loved."

Lucifer glanced at Maze, whose brow was wrinkled in a frown. "You know, I do believe that's the first time a married couple have both actually given the same answer."

"I guess you two aren't up for a threesome," Maze said. "Or a foursome." Both Ben and Quinn shook their heads, looking a bit bemused, as if the idea hadn't even occurred to them, even when faced with the attractiveness of Lucifer in an Armani suit and Maze in her tight leather with strategic cutouts. "Boring," she announced, and wandered back to the bar.

"I would hope most married couples would desire each other," Quinn said.

"In my experience, love is rarely as fully reciprocated as it is with the two of you."

Ben shrugged. "You need to meet a better class of people."

That idea was ludicrous. Lucifer had met all kinds of people, from all cultures, throughout history and all across the world. He knew all classes of people, intimately. Quinn and Ben's rock-solid adoration of each other was unique.

"Could we get the bill?" Ben added, appearing disinterested in further conversation with Lucifer. "I'm ready to go." Ben glanced at Quinn, as if seeking agreement, and his husband nodded.

"Please, on the house." Lucifer waved his hand magnanimously. "And please come back any time you'd like. Especially if you ever change your mind about that threesome or foursome. Maze and I will be here."

Quinn scooted out of the booth, standing up. He was actually a smidgen taller than Lucifer. "We might drop back for a drink, but we won't take either of you up on that offer."

"You know, I believe you won't. Shame really."

Quinn's button-down shirt was almost the same blue as his eyes. Lucifer stroked one finger from the collar down the row of buttons, but Quinn twitched away as Ben scooted out of the booth after him and caught his hand. "Thank you for covering the bill, Mr. Morningstar," Ben said tersely. "It's been—interesting—meeting you."

"And you too."

As they turned away from Lucifer and toward the front door, their hands separated, one of Quinn's big hands dropped to the small of Ben's back, remaining there as they walked away, their steps in sync, their bodies close together.

Lucifer paused for a moment, picturing them together, Quinn's expertise and massive cock, Ben's lithe, young body, how his changeable eyes would reflect his passion. They would be gorgeous together, hot, sweaty, muscles moving in unison. Delightful, truly delightful. 

And they truly loved each other. True love had been in Lux on a Saturday night.

Really, humanity was so surprising. Despite Dad's many flaws, he had made fascinating creatures, and Lucifer was enjoying every second of his vacation with them.

Quinn and Ben disappeared into the crowd, presumably to go home and do whatever married couples did in the evening, maybe have some sex with just the two of them. Lucifer shook his head in wonder, before dismissing them and turning to look around at all the other partiers. Who next?

~ the end ~ 


End file.
